It's Okay
by RandallBeast19
Summary: The war's taken it's toll on Tails, though Sonic's around to help his little bro recover from the traumatic events, with lots of comfort and even a few hugs from the blue hedgehog as he lets Tails know he's gonna stick to him like glue and makes sure he makes a speedy recovery.


**Wass up?! *sprouts four extra arms and bounces around on my springy tail* After eating twenty-eight and half Thanksgiving feasts and eating lots of ice cream and apple pie, it's time to plant my beastly butt down and write up a story on Sonic and Tails. Because why not?**

* * *

**~It's Okay~**

The recovery and aftermath of the war wasn't an easy thing, though Sonic and his friends managed to help restore a sense of normalcy to the world upon liberating it from Eggman and Infinite's control, before disbanding their resistance to resume normal lives. The rookie and others who fought the battle were left forever inspired by the bravery and heroism of Sonic and his friends during the war.

But, for others, the war had taken it's toll on a fair share of good people, even those that fought hard in the resistance. Yes, there were physical scars that would heal in time, though the emotional trauma during that ordeal would leave lasting impacts on them, some of them probably carrying that trauma with them for life.

Tails had suffered a fair share of trauma during the war, he watched his best friend seemingly die and was left completely helpless and alone. War wasn't something an eight-year old fox needed to see, let alone fight in said battles and witness many of the horrors of war, it was too much for anyone to handle, let alone a kid that lost his only family and the one being that he loved and admired for years.

Seeing Infinite and those Phantom Ruby clones sadistically and savagely attack Sonic like a bunch of monsters nearly brought the poor fox to tears, he felt so useless during that fight, he couldn't do anything but watch as those monsters went after the blue hedgehog. Not even his genius mind could wrap around the power of Infinite and the Phantom Ruby, he failed his best friend when he needed it most.

"What would you like your epitaph to read? How about 'Here lies the blue buffoon?' mocked Infinite, doing battle with Sonic, as Tails could only glare hatefully at the monster and that horrible gem embedded into his chest.

As Tails sat on the couch, sipping some water and just staring blankly at the TV, he thought of Sonic and Infinite's last fight, where Sonic not only proved how sad and alone Infinite was, but through the power of friendship with help from the rookie, finally put an end to the so-called ultimate mercenary.

"Tails? You shouldn't stay in the dark like that, it's bad for your eyes." came Sonic's voice, as he walked into the living room, turning a lamp on and taking a seat beside Tails, watching as the little fox scooted closer to him and cuddled up beside him.

"I don't know if I'll ever be the same after this, Sonic. I thought I watched you die, I was thrown into so many horrifying situations, and was nearly killed by that Chaos clone. I feel like I failed you when you needed me most!" whimpered Tails, fighting back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sonic wrapped his arms around the little fox and pulled his brother in close for a hug, feeling Tails throwing his own furry arms around him and clinging onto him for dear life. He felt a wet sensation of his chest, seeing Tails crying into his chest as he rubbed the fox's furry back with tender care and held onto him tightly.

"Tails?" whispered Sonic, concerned for the well being of his dear little brother.

Damn it, Eggman, why'd you have to take over the world and start a war? Tail's only eight and he basically became a soldier in a horrible war, seeing bloodshed and destruction and horrors that he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy.

"I'm so useless, it's pathetic, Sonic! I should've done more for you and fought on the front lines alongside you, but nope, I had to be a cowering wimp that couldn't even develop a backbone to fight the weakest form of Chaos! I'm such a joke!" sobbed Tails, pouring his pain out into Sonic's chest, feeling the blue hedgehog tightening the hug around him.

"Don't say that, buddy. This war was hard on all of us, I hated being separated from you, that was the real torture for me." said Sonic, sounding very reassuring and comforting as he snuggled the little fox in his arms. "I never wanted you on the front lies, I never wanted this war to happen. You shouldn't have seen all that horrible stuff go down."

He'd thank the stars a million times over for his past self coming to his best friend's aid, scaring that disgusting Phantom Ruby clone away from his poor brother. He whispered sweet nothings into Tails's ear, showing his more softer and emotional side, he didn't care if it made him a little on the mushy side, he needed to be there for his little brother and show him how much he means to him.

"I've cut things a little close before, but I won't do that anymore, Tails. I won't let you suffer through those kinds of horrors ever again, my biggest regret was that I couldn't reunite with you sooner." said Sonic, as Tails sniffled and looked at him with such sad eyes, as it almost brought the hedgehog to tears too.

"Sonic, you don't need to change because of what happened to me. Besides, I'm just a kid and it's part of growing up, I guess." sighed Tails, only for Sonic to pull him impossibly close to his chest and hold him in such a protective embrace full of love.

Sonic loved Tails, he's loved the little fox since they became brothers. Seeing the little fox so hurt and sad broke Sonic's heart, Tails was almost like his baby in a way, he had to be strong for Tails and help him through this. He'd stand by Tails's side for an eternity to help him, he put his own hand on the fox's gloved one and tenderly squeezed, getting the fox's attention.

"Tails. I love you." whispered Sonic, as Tails gasped and stiffened up for a second at hearing those words, before relaxing and snuggling back into the warming embrace he's in with his best friend.

"I love you too, Sonic." softly came Tails, a sad smile on his face, as Sonic only responded by hugging him extremely tight, almost protectively. Tails could feel such an overwhelming warmth enveloping him as Sonic hugged him so lovingly.

"I love you, Tails. You're not just my best friend and little bro, you coming into my life was the best thing to ever happen to me. So sweet, smart, innocent, you are my secret. The best partner I can count on, the most reliable and gifted genius I've seen. You've helped me through thick and thin plenty of times, with some of your gadgets coming in handy when it come to kicking Eggman's butt." chuckled Sonic, running his hand along Tails's furry cheek and stroking his hair. "I promise that I'll help you get through this. It won't happen overnight or anything, but I swear to you that I'll be with you all the way, even if it takes a lifetime, I'll be here to love and comfort you always. I love you, Miles Prower. I really and truly do with all my heart and soul."

Sonic hardly ever called him by his true name, Tails gazed upon Sonic and slowly took in every heartfelt word that came from the hedgehog's mouth, the genuine honesty and how sincere it sounded filled Tails's heart with such a powerful happiness and melted his heart. He was about to open his mouth, but Sonic stopped him.

"This war has taken so much from all of us, but I'm happy that it didn't take you from me. Even in prison, I was worried about you and wanted to break outta that dump so badly just to see you again." said Sonic, nuzzling Tails's face, as the fox giggled and nuzzled him back. "Just knowing you were fine filled me with hope and when we hugged again, I know it wasn't the best hug we shared, but we had a world to save and all. I was grateful not only to my past self for protecting you, but also for the fact alone that you were safe and unharmed. I don't think I ever wanted to let you go after that hug."

To hear this more emotional side of Sonic was a rare thing, though Tails more than welcomed it. Sonic just always had a positive effect on him, taking him in and becoming his brother, embracing the fact he possessed two tails and using them for flight, and becoming the fox's hero many times over. Sure they had their spats, but they always made up and grew closer through each experience they shared.

"I wish I wasn't such a coward though. I hated that I wasn't able to make you proud and just spent most of the war cowering in fear." replied Tails, basking in the incredible warmth that came from snuggling with Sonic.

"I'm never disappointed in you Tails. Never. I was scared too, especially when it came to facing Infinite and that power of his, but I kept fighting on because if I didn't then our world would be lost. I fought on for the world, for our friends, but more importantly for you." revealed Sonic, as he and Tails laid down on the couch, their arms tangled around each other. It felt so peaceful.

Tails remembered all the fear Infinite implanted in them all, especially the heroic rookie that was spared by the monster to return a brave and strong willed individual that fought through the horrors of war and ultimately alongside the resistance, they prevailed in their fight against the forces of evil.

"Besides, you did show off how awesome you can be during the final parts of the war." smiled Sonic, ruffling the fox's furry head, as Tails giggled and gently pushes his brother's hands away.

"Really? You think so?" asked Tails, hopeful as he giggled. Sonic sure liked messing his hair up.

"Who else could figure out that those Phantom Ruby prototypes and helping the rookie get rid of that virtual sun? Nobody else except for my little buddy." said Sonic, patting Tails on his furry back and giving him another loving hug.

Tails smiled and hugged back once more, melting into the warm embrace. For being just a kid, he was a pretty intelligent scientist and it took him only a couple seconds to figure out the prototypes, even under the extreme threat of being vaporized by a fake sun. He blushed a little, as Sonic took notice and laughed.

"You know, that's pretty adorable right there, buddy. Don't see you get too bashful too often." remarked Sonic, as Tails's furry cheeks darkened when he realized he was blushing.

"Sonic, you're embarrassing me!" playfully whined Tails, though he did enjoy the flattery. "I appreciate the flattery, but come on, this is too soft!"

"Just keeping your spirits raised." laughed Sonic, sharing a fist bump with his fox buddy.

Yes, Tails was starting to come out from his shell. It made Sonic happy to see his buddy coming out of his funk, though the healing process would take time, it was a good start seeing Tails smiling and happy and it warmed up Sonic's heart.

"Now that things are settled down, I'm looking forward to some down time with my favorite best buddy around." replied Sonic, as he picked Tails up and held him, rising from the couch as he heard the fox in his arms giggle.

"I'd like that very much, Sonic." smiled Tails, as he pulls away from the embrace and smiles warmly at his hedgehog brother.

With Eggman presumed dead and the world finally back to normal, some down time certainly sounded like a plan, just rest, relaxation, and lots of quality time with his brother by his side. It'll be like an extended little vacation for them.

"And no need to worry about me doing some all day runs, I'm sticking to you like glue till you're all better and back to being my smiling and laughing fist-bump giving buddy." promised Sonic, as Tails just laughed and gave him another fist bump.

Tails was already starting to feel better. He felt so lucky to have Sonic in his life, the blue hedgehog always made sure things were pretty interesting to say the least, though no matter what hardships they go through, he and Sonic will always stick together and face whatever darkness comes to shroud the world and purge it with the light of hope within them.

"So, little buddy, you up for some chili dogs?" asked Sonic.

"Totally." replied Tails, as he gave Sonic one last hug.

Sonic hugged back and smiled. The two brothers break their embrace and share a laugh, as they hopped off the couch and head on into the kitchen to eat, with Sonic placing an arm around Tails, as the little fox smiled at his big brother, happy to know that it'll always be okay and that they'll always love each other.

**The end.**

* * *

**Nothing like writing some brotherly love fluff between Sonic and Tails! Even though I'm meh on Sonic Forces and the game was a bit of a disappointment for me, I felt like writing a little story about these two after the events of the game. Besides, I hated the whole Classic Sonic and Tails interactions, it just made Tails look like a whimpering coward that needed Sonic in any capacity to function. I wanted to see more of Sonic and Tails in that game and their interactions. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Feedback welcome! RandallBeast19, taking flight!**


End file.
